Lagrimas de hielo
by javi s
Summary: Todo parece ser corto en la vida,¿nos alcanzara para decir lo que siempre quisimos decir?, las palabras sobran cuando ya no las puedes escuchar...o por lo menos..las mas importantes no fueron duchas a tiempo inuxkag oneshot!


Una lágrima caía...en silencio…en complicidad con el aroma...Con la mirada…con la culpa de quien la dejaba caer…

Sus manos aun trataban de darle calor a la mano que ahora entrelazaba a las suyas, fría…

El viento helado de otoño movía sus plateados cabellos y helaba sus ya enrojecidas mejillas,

Sus lagrimas que ahora corrían sin obstáculo a través de su bronceado rostro, se helaban con el frió del aire, el cielo nublado brindaba una blanca luz al encuentro, y el pasto escarchado bajo él, helaba la puntas de sus huesos, sus ojos del color del oro brillaban opacos a la imagen frente a ellos.

Ella estaba tan hermosa como siempre…su pálida piel mas nívea que nunca, sus ojos cerrados..Escondían el canela tostada de sus orbes, sus espesas pestañas formaban el marco perfecto de sus parpados cerrados, sus cabellos negros como la noche, brillantes, espesos, suaves…yacían sobre el frió suelo desparramados, formando una cabecera perfecta, en sus labios, estaba una sonrisa… su eterna sonrisa…parecía feliz de morir, feliz de irse, feliz de haber sacado su secreto, su mas profundo sentir…feliz de dormir y no despertar, parecía feliz de dejarlo…dejarlo solo…

sus manos apretaban la suya con afán tratando de que sintiera su agarre y despertara para decirle que todo era mentira…que no se iría jamás de su lado, que nunca lo dejaría..Que su corazón siempre seria de él,..Como alguna vez le había dicho bajo aquel memorable árbol…

ese árbol donde se conocieron…ese árbol que presencio el preciso momento en que ella llego para cambiarle la vida, para dejarlo sin voz, para dejarlo sin vista, para dejarlo sin corazón…por que todo ahora era de ella..y lo seria siempre

Sus azabaches cabellos ahora reposaban sobre su piernas, su cuello blanco se mostraba es su esplendor, una de sus manos sostenían una flor con fuerza, la única sin marchitar de la temporada, que no había sido maltratada por el frió ni marchita por la estación, ella era así, una flor que no moriría, bella, suave, perfecta…

Su centro de atención ahora era su frente, por la cual caían algunos mechones de delgadas hebras de carbón cabello, sus flequillo era deslizado continuamente por sus manos, mientras le acariciaba la tersa y lozana piel al descubierta primeramente por el frió aire.

Aun no entendía, como era que los ángeles podían morir dos veces, o es que solo caían una a la tierra sin alas y volvían para recuperarlas, eso era ella para el, su ángel, precisamente no entendía como ella…un ángel podía haber sufrido tanto…

La había visto llorar, lamentarse, pero nunca quejarse, nunca había sido cobarde, nunca había optado por soluciones fáciles, su vida…era algo que ella apreciaba pero no se aferraba de ella , solo de él, su ángel había dejado su vida, la dejo para el, se la arrebataron , se la quitaron de sus brazos, la alejaron, hasta un muy lejano lugar, fuera de su alcance, entre nubes y aire, sobre el sol y las ocultas estrellas diurnas, El se la llevo, como podía haber hecho sufrir tanto a su ángel el mismo que la creo, acaso ella merecía haber sufrido?

Ella ahora no estaba, se había ido, se la habían quitado…

En un frió día de otoño, bajo las doradas hojas, bajo el nublado cielo, bajo el frió aire, sobre el frió suelo…

Su aliento al salir de su boca era convertido en vapor visible, sus ojos aún estaban llenos de cristales fluyentes, su cabello era mecido al compás del frió viento, sus manos heladas, seguían entrelazando las de su amada, las de su único y eterno amor…

Era posible sufrir más?.

Sobre su espalda ahora llevaba el peso inminente de la culpa, del dolor, del arrepentimiento, de la rabia y la ira hacia sí,

Estaba tan ciego…tan ciego, nunca vio cuanto la hacia sufrir, nunca se detuvo a observar como ella era tan simple y complicada la vez, como miraba el aire rozar las flores, nunca se detuvo a observar sus ojos mientras brillaban al verlo cerca, nunca quiso siquiera pensar en el acelerado caminar de su corazón cuando ella lo abrazaba , tampoco quiso darse cuanta de los latidos del corazón de ella, perfectamente notables en sus abrazos, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto añoraba sentir su olor entre sus brazos, cuanto deseaba tenerlo cerca…

Nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba…nunca se dio cuenta…de que la dañaba

Y que era su única cura y su único dolor, su enfermedad incurable, su razón de vivir y por la cual morir…

Una solitaria lágrima rodó estrechamente por sobre su mejilla, compitiendo contra otros caminos mojados dejados allí en otros recorridos de muerte, su lágrima quería caer y morir, un suicidio premeditado, salinas gotas que sacaba de su interior su amor…

Caía, inconsciente…solitaria…silenciosa…

Había caído mojando la fría mejilla que daba al cielo de la que alguna vez fue la mas calida flor de verano, había muerto acurrucada en su piel, y se había fundido con su blanca lozanía y pureza…

Ahora lo sabía

Ella.se había ido…

Ella ya no lo miraría

Ella ya no le daría sus sonrisas…

Ella ya no estaba ahí

Ella…estaba…muerta…

Perdóname Kagome- agacho su rostro envolviendo con sus brazos el cuerpo que yacia sobre su regazo y pronuncio las ultimas palabras que a ella le hubieran gustado escuchar en vida…pero ya era tarde

Te …amo…siempre lo haré…- el viento arrastro cada sonido por la inmensidad del cielo

El susurro se fue tan rápido como salio….


End file.
